bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
The Olmak Effect
The Olmak Effect was named by Kahnoa because similarity to the Kanohi Olmak's Power. =History= The First Encounter The very first form of the Olmak effect was in April 2010. It was late in the day, when most of BZPC's members tend to show up, everyone was talking when suddenly out of no where members were randomly kicked out of the chat and into The Dead Zone. It was strange enough to realize you were just randomly kicked, but then the members were kicked again, but they were on a different chat with different post, it was concluded that they were sent to the Dead Zone by some kind of shift in Xats server, and then were returned from another shift. The Second Encounter The Second Encounter happened a day later, it started with Jedi being randomly kicked, no one noticed untill he logged back on and yelled "XAT JUST KICKED ME". It was a funny moment and no one took it seriously, when suddenly the same thing happened to Varderan, and then Dariux. Var was sent straight to the Dead Zone, and then back to the chat, when Kahnoa randomly showed up. Shiftologist Dariux concluded that this event was actually a shift in time, instead of going to The Dead Zone they were taken back to an earlier time in the chat. Dead Zone Specialist Varderan explained how the chats that he was teleported to didn't have any offline pawns or older post, and concluded that he was actually in another demension of the chat. A New Effect On April 26th 2010, An new effect occurred, Dave( Who was Banned and guested) appeared on the chat and began to speak. Olmak Specialist Kahnoa was enraged by this and asked Mange why Dave was unbanned,But Mange said he had no idea how and why. The Fourth and Fifth Encounters These ecnounters happens on April 23, both happend the same day, the Fourth sent members back in fourth through numourous different demensions of BZPC, when everyone finally returned to the regular chat everyone was strangely logged off. Hours later it happened again, this Encounter stood out because, for once, The Olmak Effect sent everyone to THE ACTUAL Dead Zone, instead of different demensions, members were once again logged out just like on the fourth. The Sixth Encounter/The Isolation Zone The sixth encounter happened on April 30, 2010 when Shadok, Vezon The Piraka, Ikkad and Kiotu were on. Kiotu returned to normal chat whereas the rest were pushed into The Dead Zone and later came out after a few seconds. A minute after this, Kiotu was sent into the Isolation Zone, where he saw Ikkad, Shadok and Vezon as being online, but was unable to see anything they said. He assumed they were being AFK and rude, while they thought it was a joke, since they could see anything Kiotu posted like normal (like someone who has you on their ignore list). After several minutes, Shadok PMed Kiotu on BZP and told him to refresh, solving the problem. The Seventh Encounter/Caught Somewhere In Time The seventh encounter occured on March 30th, 2011. The event had been foreshadowed by minor events of certain messages from the rumored archived version of BZPC appearing in the chat. Soon enough, MoC noticed she was going back in time between this archived version and the regular chat. MoC left, and VTP and Tenebrae Invictus decided to time travel on the chat. The archived version, no matter what anyone said, kept resetting itself back to the archived messages. MoC attempted to solve it by deleting all the messages in the archived version (that was actually attempted by Invictus earlier) and thought it was solved. But it wasn't. Later encounters Since TheBZPC's revival, the chat has experienced the Olmak effect twice. The first sent most of the members to the archived chat for a few minutes, before promptly resetting. Later that day Moggu got warped to an empty version of the chat trying to visit it for the first time. The second occured on 8/4/13 where it transferred most to the normal Dead Zone. ~Starparu411~ was sent to a chat that had him as a red pawn and showed no other members. The message said to sign in to chat, but the button had no effect. After a few resets, star was returned to the normal chat. Other Encounters Toa Rojos One Encounter Not BZPC related happened a long time ago on a chat called Toa Rojos. This was a chat room that consisted of Red Team members (red team being a side on the Card Fad on BZP) who formed their own toa team which had members Starparu411, Makuta of Comedy, Varderan, Dariux, and Blackout. One day on this chat, Varderan and Star were discussing iBZP (a bionicle podcast) when out of the blue a bunch of spanish members appeared, constantly talking and spaming in spanish, Varderan, being an owner at the time, tried to ban them from the chat, but it didn't work, and they could still talk. The Strange thing was, Var was the only one who could see them, Star had no clue what was going on. It was never known what had happened untill recently, Var concludes that this was another form of the Olmak Effect, but instead of Members being sent into another demension, two demension collided together, causing both to be mixed up in one chat room. =Not sure where to put this= http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Shadow-the-Makuta/AVs/olmak_effect.png =Links= Vars screen of the Mexican Invasion